This invention is related to a motor vehicle occupant impact protection device, and in particular, an airbag module having a simplified construction.
Air cushion restraint systems (ACRS) are in widespread use in motor vehicles today. These devices feature an airbag or air cushion which is inflated by gas emitted from an inflator which provides energy absorption for the motor vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. The occurrence of an impact is detected by on-board vehicle crash sensors. Airbag systems are often provided at the driver's-side of a motor vehicle, and are normally mounted to the vehicle steering wheel. Passenger-side front seat occupant airbags are also in use today. Most airbag restraint systems presently available are designed to provide impact protection for frontal vehicle impacts. More recently, airbags mounted to a vehicle door or seat are being designed and implemented to provide side impact protection for the occupants.
Designers of airbag restraint systems are constantly striving to enhance the quality of their product and reduce their cost, both in terms of component cost and assembly, while providing an exceptionally high level of quality and reliability.
The airbag module in accordance with the present invention provides for assembly ease through utilizing a limited number of components which assemble in a positive straightforward manner providing an efficient assembly process. The entire airbag module can be assembled using a single threaded fastener. The module features a tub-shaped housing or reaction container having a side opening. The folded cushion assembly is mounted to a retainer bracket having tabs which engage slots in the air cushion around its inflation opening. The sub-assembly of the cushion assembly and retainer bracket can be pushed into the side opening of the housing where the tabs of the retainer bracket engage with slots in the housing, thus providing a snap-fit assembly. The components interact in a manner which provides the structural integrity needed to withstand deployment and restraint loadings. This construction approach not only minimizes the number of components but avoids the necessity of using numerous threaded fasteners or formed fasteners such as rivets, or other post-assembly forming operations needed to secure the cushion assembly. This design also allows for a simplified mold design for the housing since the housing incorporates slots for the retainer bracket rather than needing features which would require more complex molding operation.
The airbag module in accordance with this invention can be used with pyrotechnic type inflators in which the inflation gases are generated through a chemical reaction, or so-called "hybrid" inflators which incorporate a pyrotechnic gas source used in conjunction with a volume of compressed gas. In addition, the module can incorporate venting and/or aspiration apertures within the reaction housing. The module may also be adapted for frontal or side impact protection.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.